


Darkened Duchess.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: And well... They are succubus, F/F, Fem!Hidan - Freeform, Fem!KakuHida, Fem!Kakuzu, HidaKaku - Freeform, Hidan is a beginner succubus, Jashin is a goddess, Kakuhida - Freeform, Kakuzu is an elderly succubus, Succubus!AU, Succubus!Hidan, Succubus!Kakuzu, so... have sex, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Hidan was bored and dissatisfied with the missions Jashin sent her, Kakuzu, an experienced Sucubus, volunteered to help her with a lesson.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Darkened Duchess.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkened Duchess.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/721001) by Inory12. 



> English is not my native language.  
> I used an app called DeepL to translate and I adjusted what I saw wrong, but it shouldn't be 100%... I'm sorry about anything.

It was good to have one's own space in hell, after years of struggle and resistance, Jashin finally had his rightful place there bringing his equals, to Sucubus and Incubus. A race of demons that extract the power of a sexual source, surely you have already been attacked by one in your innermost dreams, that other with you was probably an Incubus or a Succubus, they model themselves to what you most desire and your vital energy is taken little by little, every dream, every night, until your death.

Sitting in his armchair, Hidan played with a bright orb, a small fragment of vital energy that he had picked up at the beginning of that day, of course, hell doesn't exactly have day and night, but with so much time in human contact that he began to include in their culture.

In the end she was just bored, boys are boring and always have the same taste, rarely a different one and Jashin didn't seem to want to send her on other kinds of missions, more peculiar things, but it didn't seem to be part of the goddess's plans to take Hidan on this kind of mission.

"She could send an incubus to these little shits..." Hidan thought loudly, getting more despoiled in the armchair, wearing even one outfit, was at home and extremely bored and this was very visible by her impatient syrup, swinging from side to side.

The orb was kneaded by the hands with force and then pulled back and so it was for the rest of the time, until Hidan heard someone opening the door and seeing a short, half-naked blonde with a whip in her hands.

"This is new!" Hidan Laughs "New fguy, Kuzu?"

The shape changed, bringing a black woman with long brown hair and half-naked green eyes with her skin marked on tribal tattoos and the syrup denounced her state of impatience "Yes, a guy with inferiority complex."

Certainly a Succubus with experience, usually going into the dreams of rich men and when they died she stole all their money since in hell money is a very important thing. The brunette was so old that they say she was part of the rebellion alongside Lucifer and Jashin, being one of the first existing Succubus.

Hidan seemed thoughtful "what do you mean?"

Kakuzu walked to Hidan and stopped in front of the albino that had its legs open, showing his intimacy to the other without shame "I had to fuck him."

With her purple eyes, she got better in the armchair, but her legs are still open "Really? Damn, I wanted some crazy missions just like these, mine are always 15-year-olds at puberty." She crossed her arms, blurred.

The brunette opened a smile that made Hidan chill entirely, the succubus put her knee in the armchair and bent over the albino, touching her chin in a provocative way "You have a lot to learn Hidan."

The green eyes staring deeply at the purple, intimidating, the albino felt her body soften completely, Kakuzu is an experienced and very beautiful succubus, Hidan had no idea how much that succubus knows about dreams or ancestral powers, but he knew it was the only one that could make Hidan melt "like what?"

Kakuzu's delicate hands were snaking through Hidan's open legs and she felt her skin burning every inch that was touched by the other, trembling in anticipation excitement "I will show you." Kakuzu's malicious smile and luxurious glow in her green eyes made the albino moan a restrained moan.

Kakuzu was a doom.

The skin now moistened with redness, begging for more, Hidan took his hands to Kakuzu's pretty face and pulled her to a calm kiss to progress into something warmer and wetter as he felt his intimacy being pressed by the thigh of the brunette who took care of the kiss quickly.

She moaned between the kiss as she felt her legs much more open and the friction slowly became torturing over her intimacy, feeling her clitoris begging for faster attention, but Kakuzu didn't want this, she wanted to see Hidan begging for it and make it happen. Kakuzu's predatory look at Hidan made her feel much more excited, the slow and purposeful stimulus, hell, she felt everything catch fire, her intimacy wetting Kakuzu's thigh every second and resisting was almost impossible.

"Kaku..." Sly moaning.

"Hm?" He questioned, feeling Hidan's syrup curl up in his leg in a needy way, and then he raised his hand to the beautiful breast and squeezed it almost therapeutically, feeling Hidan's body tremble like never before.

"You damn... bitch..." She surrounded the brunette's neck and pulled it towards you, staring at you, but that sensual glow of Kakuzu left Hidan's defenses very low "Kaku... Let's go..."

" 'Let's go what' Hidan?" She raised her hand to the target neck and without any mark and squeezed it lightly, while the other one went down getting dangerously in Hidan's erogenous parts, facing the wet intimacy and begging of the youngest "Tell me what you want."

There was no way to stop it, her intimacy begged for attention, the fillet of saliva accidentally running out of her mouth, everything the elder did seemed to lead Hidan to complete ecstasy "fuck me Kakuzu, please." The friction seemed almost necessary for her now, feeling Kakuzu touching was like being in Eden.

Kakuzu's malicious laughter made the albino blush and moan loudly as he finally felt Kakuzu's fingers in his intimacy, passing and making circulatory movements in the clitoris. The albino rolled her eyes, not being able to stop moaning for even a minute, Kakuzu's name seemed to be something easily released by her. Kakuzu's nimble fingers rubbed and tightened the clitoris slightly, but enough to Hydroan arch her back and scratch the brunette's back. Slowly two fingers go down and penetrate Hidan's entrance.

"Kaku...! Oh"

The thumb pressed in circular movements while the fingers slowly opened the vulva to then penetrate without much haste, while the brunette turned Hidan's face to the side giving sight of the neck now marked slightly by her hand and begin to distribute kisses and hickeys along its entire length until it reaches Hidan's breasts and gently lick the tip of the nipple to then suck.

The albino lowered her hands to the brunette's breasts, knowing how sensitive she was there, but soon stopped "Put your hands where they were Hidan" The woman's voice had been domineering and confident, the albino retreated her hands without protesting "Behind." She sent.

The youngest, among clear moans as she was stimulated more quickly in her intimacy, held on to the back of the armchair making Kakuzu satisfied and giving back a pleasure Hidan would never forget. It was when Hidan felt her body get too hot, Kakuzu reached a point in her that was extremely pleasant, the brunette knew exactly where to go and this drove Hidan crazy who couldn't pronounce anything but moans and the name of her beloved that echoed through the room.

At that moment, Hidan saw stars and his body arched, letting out a long, crying groan without noticing his tongue and then turned his eyes, so many sensations at the same time made him drunk. The brunette removed Hidan's fingers and got up from the armchair and licked the wet fingers of the albino essence as she watched the orgasm drain through her vagina and a little into the armchair padding.

The image of Hidan tired of open legs was very tempting for more.

"This is what you have to learn Hidan." She touched the tail of the albino that jumped in fright when she felt the touch "I will make bacon for you later, what do you think?" Kakuzu made affection in the tail extension.

The other didn't answer, but when she felt her tail being squeezed she waved in positive quickly, she was very immersed in the pleasure that the other provided and that she was now, nothing came out of her mouth but moans, she felt over stimulated and Kakuzu's look on her didn't help at all, it seemed that she would be eaten alive by that luxurious look that she knew exactly where to touch. Still touching Hidan's syrup, he licked the tip and sucked it hard seeing the albino squirming in the armchair, trying to say something, but it was unreadable because of the begging moans, but what could Hidan do in front of such pleasure beyond that?

"Good girl." Kakuzu spoke in a deep voice, licking her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Jashin is like Lilith.
> 
> They are succubus, so they enter any mind that allows them, but Hidan doesn't like boys or men in general very much, she just goes because she's still in training and also, Jashin has other plans for her
> 
> Kakuzu was an angel at first, but by joining Lucifer and Jashin she became one of the first Succubus in the world, she helped Jashin with the hierarchy of the Succubus and Incubus and the laws, and I like to think that she gets along very well with Luxuria. 
> 
> Kakuzu, for being an Elder Succubus, she has her privileges, like choosing who will attack each night, and well... It's Kakuzu anyway, so she'll always prefer the rich close to dying, like a black widow
> 
> I thought of the hierarchy as a line, in the beginning is "Beginner Succubus" and in the other end "Elder Succubus", Jashin is included in the latter, but it is far beyond that. I didn't think of the intermediary between these two hierarchy, but I imagine three patents ahead to reach the last one.
> 
> It is not like Hidan was new in this, she has already a few thousand years, but in matters of demonic years she is very young, she needs experience and power to go up and I imagine her having a lot of admiration for Kakuzu and Jashin and practically begging Kakuzu to teach her. 
> 
> Hidan doesn't know it, but she has privileges that other beginner Succubus don't have. The reason is very obvious, but Hidan is Jashin's daughter, but only Jashin knows it, Hidan has no idea about it and Kakuzu has her suspicions, but she prefers not to say anything, she doesn't want to get into family problems.
> 
> Hidan's father? Jashin doesn't need a man to have children.
> 
> Orbs are our souls and their color is unchangeable, it is the purest form of our being and also what takes Hidan out of boredom sometimes.
> 
> I really imagine her living in a house in hell, like our world, was an adaptation to the culture of the Succubus and the Incubus during the years, like in our world, but Kakuzu always liked the old way and not to forget her roots she has tribal tattoos of the Archangels in the tongue of the Angels for her to always remember that one day she was an angel and that anything can be corrupted in this world.
> 
> Hidan doesn't care about the story in general and doesn't understand a tattooed word on Kakuzu's skin, but she thinks it's fucking sexy.
> 
> In fact, Hidan knows that Kakuzu was once an angel, it's logic after all, but she forgets this detail. She can't see Kakuzu in a pure, angelic form, just like an evil Elder Succubus who sucks the souls of the rich and steals them away.  
> 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ❤  
> And be careful with your dreams...


End file.
